


Baby Be With Me So Happily

by nickijsb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Spooning, mentions of modest!management, midnight memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickijsb/pseuds/nickijsb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talks of the Midnight Memories leak, Modest!Management, and then snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Be With Me So Happily

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble I wrote when I was bored. Un-beta'd, not brit-picked, so please correct any mistakes I made.

“When do you think they’ll stop thinking the leaks are accidental?” Louis asked, smirking at the other lad on the sofa next to him. Harry shrugged.

Some of them are already unsure,” he said. “But what else were we expecting?” He leaned his head on Louis’ shoulder, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s not like there’s a single song that hasn’t either leaked or had the video leaked.” Louis laughed.

“Sometimes I wonder how Modest! even became a huge management company,” Harry sighed. “They’re complete shit.” Harry turned his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, listening to Louis humming his agreement while he nosed along the column of Louis’ neck.

“Why did we agree to sign with them again?” Harry asked. Louis shook his own head, running a hand through Harry’s for once productless hair, massaging lightly.

“They said they’d let us come out after El’s contract is up, Haz,” Louis murmured. “Other than this,” he said, squeezing Harry’s hand in example, “They’re not all bad. They got us two platinum albums, and from what I’ve seen on twitter and the other sites, Midnight Memories will be another one.” He continued his massage of Harry’s scalp.

“Besides,” he added, moving his hand from Harry’s hair to wrap it around him, hugging him tight against him, “We get days like this.”

Harry disagreed. “Not often,” he argued. “This is the first time in a month and a half.” Louis nodded. 

“But there wasn’t any time before, Haz,” he said. “We get a few days like this when we get a break, but we’ve had a busy schedule. Anyway, we had days together in Australia,” he said.

“The other Lads were there too,” Harry pouted. “I just want you to myself sometimes, Lou.” He wrapped his arms around Louis. “‘M selfish that way.” 

Louis laughed, pulling Harry tighter to him. “Me too, Haz,” he said. “I’d love to do this every day.” He stood up, pulling Harry with him. Harry followed Louis, because of course he would. He’d follow Louis anywhere. Louis pulled him into the bedroom. 

“Let’s cuddle,” Louis said, pulling his shirt and jeans off, leaving him in his pants. Harry followed suit, stripping down to his pants as well. They crawled into bed, going underneath the covers. Louis pulled Harry against him, Harry in front of him. Harry had always preferred being the little spoon. He got comfortable, breathing warm puffs of air against Harry’s neck, Harry sighing contentedly.

They fell asleep that way, cuddled against each other and basking in the warmth and comfort of safety and the feeling of finally being home.


End file.
